Weskers falsches Spiel
by T-Virus 666
Summary: SCHNUPPERTEXT:Der Zombie ließ sich nach vorne fallen und landete mit dem Gesicht auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich srampelte so gut ich konnte, da meine Füße ja am Bett gefesselt waren, doch es brachte natürlich nichts. Er robbte immer weiter nach oben...


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen.

Weskers falsches Spiel.

Ich saß gerade vor dem Fernseher und schaute mir die Nachrichten an, als der Bericht kam. Es war wie im Film, die ganzen Zombiefilme, die ich zuvor gesehen hatte, begannen teilweise auch so. Ich dachte zuerst es sei ein Aprilscherz, doch der April war schon längst vorbei. Sie berichteten von merkwürdigen Zwischenfällen, bei denen Menschen total verrückt spielten und andere Menschen gekratzt und gebissen hatten. Die Verletzten klagten über Übelkeit und Taubheitsgefühlen im ganzen Körper, bevor sie starben. Doch sie blieben nicht tot, sie kamen als Zombie oder Untote zurück. Einige dieser Wesen wurden eingefangen und so konnte man feststellen, dass sie keinen Puls mehr hatten. Das Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen und die Körpertemperatur war viel zu niedrig. Die Haut dieser Wesen zeigten die ersten oder schon fortgeschrittenen Spuren der Verwesung.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich saß da und glotzte in den Fernseher. Doch plötzlich ergriff mich die Panik, was sollte man in so einer Situation denn tun? Oder besser noch, wohin sollte man gehen, fahren, fliegen…?

Ich holte einen Koffer vom Dachboden und stopfte ihn mit allen möglichen Sachen voll. Ich hatte gar keinen Überblick mehr, was ich eingepackt hatte und was nicht. Alles war durcheinander.

Dann lief ich mit dem Koffer in der Hand zu meinem Auto. Als ich auf der Straße stand, merkte ich, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die diese Idee hatte. Viele liefen kreuz und quer über die Straße, rannten zu ihren Autos, um dann mit quietschenden Reifen loszufahren. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, als ein Wagen direkt auf mich zu fuhr und nicht die Anstalten machte zu bremsen oder auch nur einen Zentimeter von seiner Strecke abzuweichen. Ich landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Bordstein und hörte es noch laut scheppern, als der Kerl meinen Außenspiegel abfuhr. Fluchend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich sah, wie ein Mann aus einer kleinen Nebenstraße direkt auf mich zu gerannt kam. Er lief so schnell, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Als er näher kam, erkannte ich schnell, dass wohl der Teufel schon in ihm steckte. Sein T-Shirt war zerrissen und blutverschmiert, seine Haut war kreideweiß und unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse und fletschte die Zähne. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, meinen Koffer zu greifen und ihn in den Wagen zu werfen. Ich hatte fast noch nicht mal genug Zeit, die Autoschlüssel zu suchen und in meinen Wagen zu steigen. Mit dem Zuschlagen der Tür, sprang der Typ auch schon auf meine Motorhaube und begann mit den Fäusten, auf sie einzuschlagen. Die Motorhaube verbeulte mehr und mehr, als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und den Motor anließ, kotzte er auf meine Windschutzscheibe. Es war ein zäher Brei, den ich mir leider genauer ansehen musste, da ich vergeblich versuchte, die Straße zu sehen. Ich sah Knochensplitter und Fleischstücke, ich sah Fingerkuppen und einen Ehering, der an der Scheibe runterrutschte. Sogleich wurde mir schlecht und ich stellte den Scheibenwischer an. Böser Fehler. Der Zombie wurde sofort aufmerksam und sah mich durch die Windschutzscheibe an. Er verzog das Gesicht noch mehr zu einer Furcht erregenden Grimasse und versuchte mich anzugreifen. Er drückte seinen Mund und die Lippen an die Scheibe und versuchte rein zu beißen. Als er merkte, dass ihm das nicht gelang, leckte er mit seiner Zunge darüber. Um den Mund herum hatte er eitrige Bläschen, die teilweise durch den Druck auf die Windschutzscheibe aufplatzten und der Eiter wurde gierig wieder aufgeleckt. Seine Zunge war mit schwarzen Flecken übersäht und ich bildete mir ein, noch Fleischstückchen zwischen seinen gelben Zähnen zu erkennen.

In einem Anflug von Panik drückte ich das Gaspedal durch, um so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen. Doch der Untote hielt sich erstaunlich gut an den Scheibenwischern fest. Ich versuchte bei dem Chaos auf der Straße, Schlangenlinien zu fahren, um ihn abzuschütteln, doch es gelang mir nicht. An der nächsten Kreuzung wurde die Ampel gerade rot und ich überlegte, ob ich anhalten sollte oder nicht. Da auf den Straßen eh das Chaos herrschte, würde es wohl keinen interessieren, ob man sich an die Verkehrsregeln hält. Doch als ich der Kreuzung näher kam, machte ich automatisch eine Vollbremsung. Ich konnte nicht über eine rote Ampel fahren. Die Vollbremsung zeigte ihre Wirkung. Der Zombie wurde von der Wucht vom Wagen geschleudert, und blieb mit meinen Scheibenwischern in den Händen auf der Straße liegen. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir Reifen quietschen, dann krachte es und ich wurde nach vorn geschleudert. Glücklicherweise war der Aufprall nicht so schlimm, denn ich hatte vergessen mich anzuschnallen. Trotzdem landete ich mit der Stirn auf dem Lenkrad und warmes Blut lief mir über das Gesicht.

Als ich aus dem Auto stieg und mich umsah, war ich umgeben von zusammengefahrenen Autos. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, mit meinem Auto aus diesem Wirrwarr zu entkommen. Ich ging um meinen Wagen, um zu sehen was mit dem Untoten passiert war. Denn durch den Zusammenstoß wurde der Wagen noch nach vorn gestoßen, direkt auf den Zombie zu, der sich gerade wieder erheben wollte. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt und der Kopf wurde von einem meiner Reifen zerquetscht.

Ich stolperte die Straße entlang. Alles schien im Chaos zu versinken, alle dachten nur noch an sich selbst. Keiner wollte dem anderen helfen, aus Angst angesteckt zu werden. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte und plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, die zu schnell näher kamen. Ich blickte mich im Laufen um und sah einen Zombie hinter mir her rennen. Er streckte die Arme nach mir aus und der Geifer lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Er war zu schnell für mich. Ich lief Zickzack, wie ein Hase, doch er holte immer mehr auf. Ich schrie um Hilfe, versuchte ein Auto anzuhalten, doch es fuhr einfach weiter. Dann näherte ich mich einer großen Kreuzung. Die Chancen standen fünfzig, fünfzig, entweder erwischte mich ein Auto oder der Zombie. Ich spürte schon seine Fingerspitzen in meinem Nacken, als es laut knallte. Als ich mich umblickte sah ich, dass der Zombie durch die Luft flog. Er wurde von einem Auto angefahren und über die Motorhaube geschleudert. Noch im Fliegen, sah ich, wie er mit den Armen ruderte, das hieß, dass er nicht tot war und seine Verfolgung sofort wieder aufnehmen würde. Ich lief weiter, um wie mir schien tausend Ecken und Straßen, deren Name ich noch nie gehört hatte. Doch meine Lage verbesserte sich dadurch nicht. Den einen Zombie war ich wohl los, doch andere würden mich schon bald finden, wenn nicht bald was geschehen würde.

Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken gedacht, stellte ich fest, dass ich sehr tief in der Sch…. steckte. Ich stand in einer kleinen Seitengasse, die etwa zwanzig Meter lang war. Ich wollte gerade weiter, als ich fünf dieser Wesen von rechts kommen sah. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich, um los zu spurten, als auch links von mir, mindestens acht Zombies am Ende der Straße standen. Ich befand mich nun in der Mitte der Gasse und blickte panisch von rechts nach links. Die Zombies ließen sich Zeit, sie wussten genau, dass ich nicht fliehen konnte. Sie schlichen fast und leckten sich mit der schon angefaulten Zunge über die Lippen und die gelblich braunen Zähne. Knurrend und fauchend machten sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf mich zu, ich schrie und lief im Kreis in der Hoffnung zu entkommen, doch die Hoffnung war verloren. Der Gestank brachte mich fast schon vorher um, je näher sie kamen, desto schlimmer wurde er. Ich musste würgen und beugte mich nach vorn, als ich ein kaputtes Kellerfenster entdeckte, dass hinter ein paar weggeworfenen Pappkartons versteckt war.

Kopfüber ließ ich mich hinunter gleiten, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn ich merkte noch, wie eine eiskalte Hand nach meinem Fuß griff. Schnell rannte ich durch dunkle Gänge, immer in der Angst hinter jeder Ecke könnte ein Untoter stehen. Doch ich hatte Glück.

Nach einer Weile fand ich die Treppe nach oben und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Ich verkeilte noch einen Stuhl davor, denn die ersten Fäuste der Zombies die mir durch das Kellerfenster gefolgt waren, hämmerten schon dagegen.

Ich war also im Erdgeschoß einer Wohnung, die ich nicht kannte. Sofort bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlte mich wie ein Einbrecher. Meine Angst war unbeschreiblich, meine Knie zitterten so als würden sie meine Beine nicht mehr lange gerade halten können.

Vor Panik zitternd, machte ich ein paar Schritte durch die Wohnung, um mich umzusehen.

Unten waren ein Wohnzimmer, eine Küche und der Flur, den ich durch die Kellertür betreten hatte. Hier war keine Menschenseele. Eine Treppe führte in den ersten Stock, hier gab es ein Badezimmer, auch das war leer. Am Ende eines weiteren Flurs war noch eine Tür, die ich noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Ich stand genau davor, als ich hörte, wie die Kellertür zu Bruch ging und stampfende Schritte sich durchs Haus suchten. Ich wusste nicht was dahinter war, doch es war entweder genauso schlimm oder besser, ich trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir zu. Bevor ich mich in dem Zimmer umsehen konnte, griff ich nach einer kleinen Kommode die neben der Tür stand und schob sie davor. Da mich noch niemand angegriffen hatte, waren wohl keine Zombies in diesem Raum und doch machte sich ein strenger Geruch in dem Zimmer breit. Jetzt sah ich mich um und erkannte woher der Gestank kam. Ein älteres Ehepaar lag nebeneinander im Bett, neben ihnen auf dem Nachttisch standen mehrere Döschen mit Tabletten. Sie hatten Schlaftabletten geschluckt, als sie bemerkten was draußen passierte. Wenigstens konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass die beiden nicht wieder auferstehen.

Ein paar Sekunden später, schlugen schon die ersten Fäuste gegen die Schlafzimmertür. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, doch es gab keinen Fluchtweg außer dem Fenster. Und das war im ersten Stock, es war nicht hoch genug, um mich zu töten, wenn ich raus springen würde. Aber ich würde bestimmt auch nicht heil unten ankommen, um schnell weiter laufen zu können. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, irgendetwas musste mir einfallen. Auf einmal rief mir von unten jemand zu, es war ein junger, gutaussehender Mann. Ich wunderte mich selbst, dass mir das auffiel, da meine Gedanken eigentlich nur bei der Flucht aus dem Zimmer waren. Er rief mir zu, ich sollte springen, er würde mich auffangen. Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und sprang meinem Retter in die Arme.

Er fing mich mit Leichtigkeit auf und setzte mich ab. Dann stellte er sich mir mit dem Namen Carlos vor und erklärte, dass er ein Mitglied der S.T.A.R.S. war. Er und seine Männer waren unterwegs um die Straßen von den Kreaturen zu "säubern". Er wies mir die Richtung in die ich laufen sollte und erklärte, dass dort weitere S.T.A.R.S. Mitglieder warteten und mir helfen würden. Ich lief los, in dieser Richtung wurden die Straßen anscheinend schon "gesäubert", denn mir begegnete keine Menschenseele und auch kein Zombie. Plötzlich hörte ich neben mir ein Geräusch. Es kam unter einem umgekippten Müllcontainer hervor, es war ein Stöhnen und ein Jammern. Erst lief ich weiter, denn ich dachte das der "Säuberungstrupp" einen Untoten übersehen hatte, doch dann kam mir das Geräusch doch komisch vor und ich blieb stehen. Ich schlich langsam auf den Container zu und klopfte auf das Metall. Ein leiser Schrei und ein Schluchzen kamen unter dem Container hervor und ich wusste, dass ein Mensch darunter steckte. Ich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Unsicher ging ich auf die Knie und guckte unter dem Spalt hindurch und erblickte eine junge Frau, die vor Angst schon fast verrückt geworden war. Ich redete beruhigend auf sie ein und erklärte, dass wir gerettet seine. Sie müsse nur mit mir mitkommen, um die S.T.A.R.S. Mannschaft zu suchen. Sie kroch langsam unter dem Container hervor und zusammen gingen wir weiter die Straße entlang. Sie war höchstens 25 Jahre alt, blond und hieß Sherry. Sie humpelte leicht, denn ihr Bein war von Schürfwunden übersät. Wir gingen schnellen Schrittes, denn es wurde langsam dunkel und weit und breit waren keine S.T.A.R.S. Leute zu sehen. Doch plötzlich am Ende einer langen Straße sah ich eine Straßensperre und einen bewaffneten Mann der Wache hielt. Wir rannten ihm entgegen und riefen um Hilfe, doch plötzlich hob er seine Waffe und schoss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Sherry zusammensackte und tot auf der Straße liegen blieb. Sie hatte ein Einschussloch direkt zwischen den Augen.

Sofort ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen und erhob die Hände. Ich rief, dass er nicht schießen sollte und zum Glück tat er das auch nicht. Er kam auf mich zu, es war ein riesiger Kerl mit blondem Haar und Sonnenbrille. Um seine Mundwinkel zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab. Ich schrie ihn an, dass er gerade einen Menschen getötet hätte, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich nicht. Das machte mich rasend vor Wut und ich brüllte, dass er wohl lieber die Sonnenbrille abnehmen sollte, wenn er schoss. Das war keine gute Idee, denn im selben Augenblick hielt er den Lauf seiner Pistole zwischen meine Augen. Er erklärte mir im arroganten Tonfall, dass er befugt wäre zu töten, wann er will, wo er will und wie er will. Wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, sollte ich es nur sagen, denn er wüsste eine gute Lösung dafür. Sofort blieb mir die Spucke weg und ich sagte nichts mehr. Im gleichen Moment hörte ich Stimmen und sofort nahm der Kerl die Waffe runter und tat so, als wollte er mir aufhelfen. Carlos und seine Männer kamen die Straße entlang, als sie die Straßensperre erreichten, lächelte er mir zu. Der Blonde schien der Chef von dem Trupp zu sein, den Carlos gab einen perfekt formulierten Bericht über die Lage in den Straßen ab.

Ich wurde mit in die S.T.A.R.S Zentrale genommen, wo man mir etwas zu essen und zu trinken gab, aber nicht so recht wusste wohin mit mir. Ich hörte wie im Nebenraum, Carlos und der Blonde, der mit dem Namen Wesker angesprochen wurde, über mich diskutierten. Carlos machte sich Sorgen um mich und bat seinen Chef eine sichere Unterkunft für mich zu suchen, doch Wesker schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm weitere Einsatzbefehle. Am Ende des Gesprächs erklärte er Carlos, dass er sich höchst persönlich um mich kümmern würde. Erleichtert, aber doch unzufrieden, blickte Carlos in mein Zimmer und zwinkerte mir zu, als er durch die nächste Tür verschwand.

Die Unruhe wuchs in mir, denn ich wusste nicht, was dieser Verrückte mit mir vorhatte. Er kam in das Zimmer in dem ich saß und lächelte mich an. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich gucken sollte, ich konnte diesem Kerl nicht in die Augen schauen. Er bemerkte meine Unsicherheit sofort und begann zu lachen. Er fragte mich, ob ich denn wüsste, wo ich die nächsten Nächte sicher verbringen könnte. Ich sagte ja, doch er merkte, dass ich log. Er fragte mich, wo das denn währe, doch ich wusste keine Antwort. Wieder lachte er mich aus und teilte mir mit, dass ich die nächsten Nächte bei ihm übernachten würde oder auf der Straße inmitten einer Horde Zombies. Ich hätte die freie Wahl.

Nun hatte ich die freie Wahl zwischen den Zombies und einem Psychopathen. Was besser war, wusste ich nicht, doch bei lebendigem Leib angebissen und gefressen zu werden, und danach als Zombie durch die Straßen zu wandeln, erschien mir doch noch als schlimmer. Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde mich Carlos finden und mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss, meinem Elend als Zombie ein Ende bereiten. Doch soweit war es zum Glück noch nicht, vielleicht würde mich Carlos ja auch aus den Klauen eines Psychopathen befreien.

Wesker zerrte mich in sein Auto und wir fuhren bis zu einem abgelegenen Haus, das nach sehr viel Geld aussah. Es war von hohen Mauern mit Stacheldraht umschlossen und wir fuhren durch ein ebenso gewaltiges Tor, das sich hinter uns schwerfällig schloss. Er schupste mich ins Haus, das sehr modern und kalt eingerichtet war. Es gab keinen Teppich, keine Gardinen, keine Bilder an den Wänden, alles war weiß und sah fast schon steril aus. Wesker ließ mich im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stehen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. In seinen schwarzen Klamotten sah er in dem weißen Zimmer wie ein Schmutzfleck aus. Neben dem Sofa stand auf einem Glastisch ein kleiner Kasten mit vielen Knöpfen. Wesker drückte einen davon und ein paar Sekunden später schlurfte ein Mann ins Wohnzimmer. Mir kam es seltsam vor, dass Wesker sich gar nicht beschwerte, da der Mann beim Gehen nicht die Füße vom Boden bekam. Doch als ich mir den Mann näher ansah, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich sackte zu Boden und hörte in meinem Kopf das hämische Lachen von Wesker, der sich über meinen Zusammenbruch köstlich amüsierte.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich mit den Armen und Beinen gefesselt, auf einem Bett in einem kleinen Zimmer. Panisch blickte ich an mir herunter, doch ich hatte meine Kleidung noch an. Laut schrie ich um Hilfe, doch als die Tür aufging stand Wesker da und verspottete mich. Ich schrie ihm alle Schimpfworte, die mir einfielen entgegen, doch ich erntete nur ein Lächeln und ein Kopfschütteln. Er verließ den Raum, doch nach einer Weile hörte ich Schritte näher kommen, die vor meiner Tür stehen blieben. Wesker betrat den Raum und blickte mich an. Er erzählte mir, dass sein Schlafzimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs wäre und, dass er mich nicht hören würde, wenn ich schreien würde. Er meinte, falls mir noch weitere Beschimpfungen einfallen würden, könnte ich sie einem seiner Diener erzählen. Er machte die Tür auf und führte einen Mann in mein Zimmer. Es war der Gleiche wie vorhin, es war ein Zombie. Seine Haut war schon ziemlich verwest, seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und in seinem Mund steckte ein Knebel. Er stand ganz ruhig da und schien sich gar nicht für mich zu interessieren. Seine Augen waren milchig weiß und er stank widerlich. Man hatte ihn in weiße Klamotten gesteckt, wahrscheinlich sollte er zur Einrichtung passen. Wesker erklärte mir, dass der Zombie unter einer Art Hypnose stand, die allerdings jeder Zeit auch wieder abbrechen konnte. Darum waren seine Hände gefesselt und sein Mund geknebelt, er wollte ja nicht, dass ich gleich in der ersten Nacht zu Zombiefutter werde. Er stellte den Zombie mir gegenüber hin, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ das Zimmer.

Es war stockdunkel und ich hörte die stöhnenden Laute, die dieses Wesen von sich gab und wagte es nicht, nur einen Mux von mir zu geben, in der Angst die Hypnose könnte dadurch unterbrochen werden. So vergingen die Stunden, mein Körper versteifte und verkrampfte sich, sämtliche Knochen taten mir weh. Meine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte ich die Umrisse des Zombies erkennen. Ich bildete mir ein, seine milchig weißen Augen durch die Dunkelheit zu erkennen, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Plötzlich fing der Zombie an zu zucken und das Stöhnen verwandelte sich in ein gefährlich lautes Knurren und Grunzen. Ich fing sofort an zu schreien, da ich wusste, dass die Hypnose unterbrochen wurde und der Zombie nach meinem Fleisch gierte. Was ich nicht wusste war, das Wesker in seinem Bett lag und mein Zimmer und alles was darin geschah, durch eine versteckte Kamera sah. Er war es auch, der die Hypnose des Zombies mit einem kleinen Blinklicht unterbrach, das über meinem Bett angebracht war.

Der Zombie ließ sich nach vorne fallen und landete mit dem Gesicht auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich strampelte so gut ich konnte, da meine Füße ja am Bett gefesselt waren, doch es brachte natürlich nichts. Er robbte immer weiter nach oben und beschmierte meinen Körper mit seinem Speichel. Ich wurde fast verrückt vor Angst. Er riss an seinen Handfesseln, so dass die Haut schon völlig abgewetzt, und nur noch das rohe Fleisch zu sehen war. Plötzlich hörte ich ein knackendes Geräusch und sah, wie sich der Zombie den Handgelenkknochen brach. Die Hand baumelte nur noch lose an einem Stückchen Fleisch und es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er sich aus den Fesseln befreit hätte. Ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib und hörte in der Ferne eine Tür knallen. In dem Moment riss sich der Zombie das Fleisch von dem Knochen und seine Hand fiel zu Boden, mit der anderen Hand versuchte er sich den Knebel aus dem Mund zu reißen, was ihm auch gelang. Sein Mund und die gelben Zähne waren nur noch einige Zentimeter von meinem Hals entfernt, als ein Schuss ertönte und der Zombie über mir zusammen brach. Wesker hatte den Zombie in letzter Sekunde erschossen. Doch anstatt mir zu helfen, drehte er sich wieder um, stellte das Licht aus und verließ den Raum. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig…

Am nächsten Morgen kam er in mein Zimmer gestürmt. Er trat gegen den Zombie, sodass er vom Bett fiel, band mich los und zerrte mich mit sich. Auf einem langen Flur erklärte er mir, dass ich duschen, und die Kleidung, die im Badezimmer für mich bereit lag, anziehen sollte. Er gab mir dafür 5 Minuten. Dann schupste er mich ins Badezimmer, blieb draußen vor der Tür stehen und drückte eine Stoppuhr. Ich wirbelte durch das Badezimmer, duschte und warf mir die Klamotten über, die natürlich weiß waren und unmöglich aussahen. Kaum war ich fertig, wurde die Tür aufgerissen, Wesker packte mich am Arm und zerrte mich mit. Plötzlich standen wir vor einer Fahrstuhltür, die hinter einer Ecke versteckt lag und auf der ein großes UMBRELLA Zeichen stand. Meine Gedanken drehten sich in meinem Kopf, was hatte ein S.T.A.R.S.- Mitglied mit dieser Firma zu tun?

Wesker schien meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn schon wieder verzog sich sein Mund zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. Auf dem Weg nach unten, erklärte er mir, dass er heute seinen freien Tag hatte, und dass er mit mir einen kleinen Ausflug machen würde. Er wollte mir zeigen, wie er an das günstige Personal kam, das in seinem Haus für ihn arbeitete. Und wenn ich mal einen Job suche, sollte ich mich an ihn wenden, er wüsste genau das Richtige für mich.

Unten angekommen, stellte ich fest, dass wir in einer Art Labor standen. Ich sah mich neugierig um, doch wurde gleich wieder unsanft mitgezerrt. Ich wurde von Wesker in einen Raum geführt, in dem nur ein Stuhl stand. Er setzte mich drauf und fesselte mich mit Handschellen daran fest. Vor mir war eine große Spiegelwand, durch die ich durchschauen konnte. Er verließ den Raum und schloss hinter mir ab. Wenige Zeit später betrat er den anderen Raum mit der Spiegelwand und führte eine Frau hinein. Sie sah krank aus, wie eine die lange Zeit auf der Straße gelebt hatte. Sie trug ein dreckiges T-Shirt und zerrissene Jeans, ihre Arme waren übersät mit Einstichen, die teilweise sehr entzündet aussahen. Er zeigte ihr eine Spritze und sie streckte ihm bereitwillig ihre Arme entgegen. Er spritze ihr eine grünliche Lösung in den Arm und verließ schnell den Raum, um wenig später wieder hinter mir zu stehen und mir die kalten Hände auf die Schultern zulegen.

Plötzlich begann sie zu krampfen, sie blickte ängstlich und fragend zum Spiegel, dann sackte sie zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch Wesker bohrte seine Finger in meinen Nacken und zwang mich, geradeaus zu sehen. Mit einem Ruck hob sie ihren Kopf hoch und sah direkt in den Spiegel. Weskers Hände lösten sich von meinem Nacken und er trat näher an den Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren milchig weiß, genau wie ihre Haut, unter der bläuliche Adern verliefen. Sie sah grauenvoll aus und begann sofort auf die Spiegelwand loszugehen. Sie versuchte ihre Fingernägel und ihre Zähne in den Spiegel zu bohren. Als das nicht gelang, warf sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper dagegen. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen und wand meinen Kopf zur Seite. Als Wesker das sah, kam er auf mich zu, griff mir ins Haar und zwang mich, den tobenden Zombie anzugucken. Er erklärte mir, dass ich mir das genau ansehen sollte. Wenn ich nicht das machen würde, was er wollte, würde ich genauso enden. Er hätte es satt immer diesen Gestank in seiner Wohnung zu haben und so sollte ich für ihn die günstige Angestellte werden. Er ließ mich los und verschwand aus diesem Raum. Sekunden später, öffnete sich die Tür des Raumes in dem der Zombie war, Wesker hob den Arm und erschoss den Zombie. Es ging so schnell, dass der Zombie gar keine Zeit zum Angreifen hatte.

Wieder zurück im Haus, bekam ich erstmal eine lange Liste in die Hand gedrückt, mit Dingen die ich sofort und gründlich erledigen sollte. Ich arbeitete den ganzen Tag und sank erschöpft auf meinem Bett zusammen, als ich alles fertig hatte. Gerade hatte ich mich auf das Bett gelegt, als Wesker durch die Tür stürmte und mich wieder hoch riss. Er warf mir meine alten Klamotten hin und befahl mir sie anzuziehen und keinen falschen Ton zu sagen. Danach führte er mich langsam und höflich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Besuch auf dem Sofa saß. Ich erblickte Carlos und ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, endlich würde diese Hölle ein Ende haben. Wesker servierte uns allen Getränke und bat mich neben Carlos Platz zu nehmen. Carlos berichtete, dass er froh sei, dass ich in Sicherheit wäre, und dass die Zombies unter Kontrolle gebracht wurden. Ich jubelte auf, denn endlich konnte ich in meine eigene Wohnung zurück. Doch das Gesicht von Wesker verriet, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Was sollte ich tun?

Als Carlos sich erhob, um wieder zu fahren, ging ich einfach mit ihm zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich mitnehmen würde und Wesker es nicht wagen würde, mich aufzuhalten. Doch da irrte ich mich. Kaum stand ich an der Tür, bemerkte ich einen festen Griff um meinen Arm, der mich zurückhalten wollte, doch ich riss mich los, was Carlos bemerkte. Carlos sah Wesker an und fragte was hier los sei, daraufhin erhob Wesker seinen Arm und schoss Carlos in die Brust. Wie gelähmt, sackte ich zusammen und sah auf Carlos, der leblos am Boden lag. Dann erkannte ich, dass es keine Kugel war, die in seiner Brust steckte sondern ein kleiner Pfeil. Ich sah zu Wesker auf, der das Ganze mal wieder sehr amüsant fand und grinste. Er meinte, es wäre ein Betäubungspfeil, ich müsste mir noch keine Sorgen um meinen Schatz machen. Er schleifte Carlos in Richtung Fahrstuhl, und zusammen fuhren wir nach unten.

Da ich wusste, was da unten vor sich ging, hatte ich panische Angst um Carlos, der Wesker als hypnotisierter Zombie bestimmt nicht so gefährlich werden würde wie als Mensch. Wir wurden in einen Raum gebracht, in dem Carlos langsam wieder zu sich kam. Wesker stand da und beobachtete uns mit seinem hämischen Lächeln und als Carlos wach war, erklärte er, dass bevor wir sterben werden, er noch ein bisschen Spaß mit uns haben wollte. Ich konnte mir denken, was er meinte und bekam einen fürchterlichen Heulkrampf. Carlos wurde aus dem Raum geführt, und ich folgte ihm mit Wesker am meiner Seite einen langen Flur entlang. Wie zuvor kamen wir wieder in den Raum mit der Spiegelwand. Ich und Wesker auf der einen und Carlos auf der anderen Seite. Beide Räume sahen genau gleich aus und Wesker fragte über einen Lautsprecher, wer von uns beiden zuerst ein Spiel spielen wollte. Er warf eine Münze hoch und fragte mich nach Kopf oder Zahl. Ich sagte nichts, er schrie mich an, doch ich konnte nichts sagen. Plötzlich holte er zum Schlag aus, als ich Carlos Stimme hörte, wie sie "Zahl" schrie. Wesker blinzelte ihn wütend an und steckte die Münze weg, ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen und verließ den Raum. Ich sah, wie gegenüber die Tür aufflog und Wesker sich auf den gefesselten Carlos stürzte. Er schlug auf ihn ein, bis er zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr regte. Dann ging er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich hörte, dass die Lautsprecheranlage noch an war und rief Carlos Namen, der sich daraufhin bemühte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Als ich merkte, dass er wieder halbwegs bei sich war, erzählte ich ihm, was hier unten vor sich ging. Er konnte es nicht glauben, bis wieder die Tür aufflog und Wesker in Begleitung eines Zombies in den Raum trat. Dieser Zombie war noch ziemlich frisch, denn er zeigte fast keine Spuren der Verwesung auf seiner Haut. Dennoch machte er einen furchterregenden Eindruck mit seinen milchigen Augen und der weißen Haut. Er stand unter Hypnose und wankte vor sich hin, ohne auf die beiden Männer zu achten. Wesker löste die Fesseln von Carlos Handgelenken und verließ den Raum, um wenig später hinter mir zu erscheinen. Er hielt eine Spritze in der Hand und meinte, dass sie für meinen Freund sein würde, wenn er unerwarteter Weise gewinnen würde. Er legte sie neben sich auf ein kleines Regal an der Wand. Dann drückte er einen Knopf, der ein Lämpchen im Nebenraum blinken ließ und der Zombie, der diesmal nicht gefesselt und geknebelt war, ging sofort auf Carlos los.

Wesker hatte nur die beiden Kämpfer im Auge und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr er das Schauspiel genoss. Ich schlich mich hinter ihm entlang, um zu dem Regal an der Wand zu kommen, was mir auch erstaunlicherweise gelang. Ohne auf mich zu achten, sah er dem Kampf zu und ich schlich, mit der Spritze in meiner Hand, wieder an meinen Platz.

Carlos hielt sich wacker und konnte dem Zombie ein paar gezielte Tritte verpassen, was den Gegner aber nur leicht zum Taumeln brachte. Doch plötzlich ergab sich die Gelegenheit den Zombie am Kopf zu packen und ihm mit einem Ruck das Genick zu brechen. Wesker schlug mit den Fäusten gegen den Spiegel und schrie vor Wut. Er schritt auf das Regal zu und ich folgte ihm. Plötzlich wirbelte sein Kopf herum und er blickte mich hasserfüllt an, in dem Moment stach ich ihm die Spritze ins Bein und drückte den grünlichen Inhalt hinein. Er sackte zusammen und lachte mich aus, er schrie, dass ich hier nie im Leben heile raus kommen würde, und dass es ihm ein Vergnügen sein würde, mich zu zerfleischen. Ich drehte mich um und rannte zur Tür, doch sie war verschlossen. Daran hätte ich eigentlich denken müssen. Wesker lachte und ich geriet mal wieder in Panik. Ich schrie durch den Lautsprecher, was ich getan hatte, und dass Carlos so schnell wie möglich versuchen sollte, seine Tür aufzubekommen, um mich hier raus zu holen. Doch jeder Versuch die Türen zu öffnen, blieb vergebens. Weskers Lachen wurde immer leiser und ich begann vorsichtig ihn zu durchsuchen. Irgendwo musste doch ein Schlüssel sein. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie Wesker seinen letzten Atemhauch von sich gab und fand im selben Augenblick in der Innentasche seiner Jacke einen Schlüsselbund. An diesem verfluchten Schlüsselbund waren mindestens 20 Schlüssel und ich hatte bestimmt keine Zeit mehr, alle auszuprobieren. Ich rannte zur Tür und fing an, die Schlüssel zu probieren. Nach jedem Schlüssel, drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen ob sich Wesker schon wieder bewegte. Plötzlich hatte ich den richtigen Schlüssel erwischt und als ich mich umdrehte, stand Wesker in der Ecke des Raumes. Ich starrte ihn an und auch jetzt noch als Zombie, sah es so aus, als ob er hämisch lächeln würde. Ich riss die Tür auf und lief los, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr, die Tür hinter mir wieder zu schließen und lief um mein Leben. Ich hatte auch keine Zeit mehr, Carlos zu befreien, also musste ich alleine zusehen, wie ich mit dem Zombie fertig wurde.

Ich rannte in den nächsten Raum und verkeilte einen Stuhl vor der Tür, da kein Schlüssel im Schloss steckte. Ich wusste, dass ihn das nicht lange aufhalten würde, aber einfach weiterlaufen würde es auf die Dauer auch nicht bringen. Ich blickte mich in dem Raum um, und sah hinter einem Sicherheitskasten eine Axt an der Wand hängen. Ich zerschlug den Kasten und nahm mir die Axt und gleich fühlte ich mich ein bisschen sicherer. Wesker randalierte an der Tür und ich stellte mich mit meiner Axt genau daneben. Ich hatte nur einen Versuch, wenn der fehlschlagen würde, war ich so gut wie tot.

Plötzlich schlug er ein Stück Holz aus der Tür und ein Arm suchte gierig nach mir. Ich erhob die Axt und stellte mich so vor das Loch, dass Wesker mich dadurch sehen konnte. Er versuchte, noch mehr Holz aus der Tür zu brechen, was ihm auch schnell gelang. Als das Loch groß genug war, versuchte er sich hindurch zu schlängeln. Als er seinen Kopf durch das Loch steckte, erhob ich die Axt und schlug zu. Ich schlug mit solcher Wut und Wucht zu, dass ich ihm mit einem Schlag seinen Schädel teilte. Die Axt traf ihn direkt an der Stirn, sodass die obere Hälfte seines Kopfes und das Gehirn zu Boden fielen. Ich entfernte den Stuhl und öffnete die Tür, an der Wesker immer noch hang, die untere Hälfte seines Kopfes in dem Loch der Tür. Ich lief zu Carlos und befreite ihn aus dem Raum und zusammen verließen wir das Labor und Weskers Haus…

ENDE


End file.
